


Crisis Averted

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Meta, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which the Doctor figures out what the Hybrid prophecy actually refers to and tracks Clara down.





	Crisis Averted

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux & infinite_regress.
> 
> The adventure the Doctor describes is Titan Comics' Supremacy of the Cybermen. Not my fault it happened to match up with the prophecy perfectly.
> 
> Also: I'll be doing the February Ficlet Challenge again this year! Details at the link to follow, but long story short, there's a prompt a day for 28 days, you pick characters you want to write for, and write a short fic every day, posted to a collection on AO3. https://februaryficletchallenge.tumblr.com/

“Call me unsentimental,” Ashildr says coolly, “but what the hell are you doing here?” She polishes a cleaver unsubtly. “I will forcibly separate you.”

“I’ve finally found you,” the Doctor moves closer to Clara, ignoring the threat as Ashildr moves out from behind the Diner’s serving counter.

“Will you hush with the Hybrid nonsense?” Clara hisses at Ashildr.

“What, do you think Matrix prophecies are something to be trifled with?” Ashildr turns the knife towards Clara, genuine scorn in her voice. “Something to be thrown away at the slightest provocation? Haven’t you done enough damage to the Web of Time?”

“Ah, yes, the Hybrid. Nasty business, that. Took four of me but we got it sorted.”

Clara’s eyes widen appreciatively. “Four of you?” 

“You can stop drooling,” Ashildr informs her. “Well, go on then. You’re obviously waiting to regale us with the details.”

“Well, as it happens, the two warrior races were the Time Lords and the Cybermen. After I exiled Rassilon, he met up with the last of the Cybermen, allied himself with them, showed them time travel, got himself partially cyber-converted--I don’t recommend that last one. Personal experience.” 

“Go on,” Ashildr prods. “I seem to recall something about breaking a billion billion hearts? That part sounded fun.”

“Easy as pie--that was all of the damage that the Hybrid inflicted on Gallifrey and the rest of the universe. Which I was able to reverse and cause never to have happened, you’re all very welcome.”

“That also covers standing in the ruins of Gallifrey and unraveling the Web of Time,” Ashildr notes. “Efficient.”

“What about soothing his own heartbreak? I shudder to think of Rassilon being romantically interested in anyone.”

The Doctor skewers Clara with a pained look. “I’ll thank you never to utter that again.” Ashildr coughs. “As I was saying, you humans. Heartbreak isn’t just purely romantic. No, Rassilon’s pride was wounded--his love of self might be the closest he got to an emotion.”

“So that covers it.” Clara lets out a relieved breath. “Shall we take your TARDIS, then?”

“That’s right, just leave me here,” Ashildr pouts.

The Doctor rattles off a set of coordinates. “Her name is Bill Potts. You’ll like her. Don’t say I never did you any favors.”

“Cheers,” Ashildr calls as they leave, already punching in her next destination. “Don’t do anything I would.”

“Did you really do all that?” Clara asks as the Diner dematerializes behind them. “Stop Rassilon and the Cybermen?”

“Would I lie to you?” He pauses. “Don’t answer that.”

“Sounds a bit fanciful, is all. Wouldn’t put it past you to invent some kind of ruse to get me back.”

“For your information, no. All one-hundred percent real.”

“In that case,” Clara links her arm with his, “I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I love me some Bill/Ashildr, what can I say?


End file.
